


i'm around, i'm your pet

by trilobites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Biting, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Scratching, Surprises, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: Twenty-five will come and go, but Atsumu is a constant. Hinata gets a surprise visitor in São Paulo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 213





	i'm around, i'm your pet

Hinata was used to living alone. After all, he’d lived alone in Osaka and had lived alone since returning to São Paulo over a year ago. He was used to being the one who turned off the last light before bed, and curling up in the covers by himself. It was nice in the mornings, when he could meditate alone in the living room or bask in the blue dawn. But living alone was also making sure the doors and windows were locked, figuring out what to eat by himself, running back upstairs after leaving the apartment because he couldn’t remember if he’d switched off the gas meter.

All of this was to say that Hinata knew how to take care of himself. So he couldn’t chalk up the light peeking out from underneath his front door to a simple matter of carelessness. Hinata stared at it, then at the doorknob. There was no sign of a struggle. Maybe he’d forgotten to turn off the living room lights. Breathing deep, he unlocked the door and opened it quietly. Hinata stuck his head inside, and once he’d secured the broom he kept behind the front door, the rest of his body followed.

There was clattering in the direction of the bedroom. Hinata’s grip on the broom handle tightened. Burglaries weren’t unheard of in any corner of the world, but he didn’t rightly know what to do in the middle of one.

“Olá?” he called out. “Tem alguém aí?”

Clattering again. Footsteps. Hinata had one hand on the bedroom door knob and another on the broom. He knew he should have gone downstairs to alert the resident manager. Now he was in for it. There was no time to think or say anything else after that, because the door swung open. Hinata leaped back and screamed, raising the broom in hopes of getting the first jump on the intruder. He nearly landed a hit, too, before he realized exactly who this intruder was.

“What the fuck, Shouyou-kun!”

Hinata blinked, nearly falling over. The intruder had broad shoulders and blonde hair, dark eyebrows drawn high in a shock that mirrored Hinata’s own. His grip on the broom handle went slack as he stared.

“Atsumu…san?”

The intruder—Atsumu—had taken a step back into the room. In the shuttered cool of the room, it seemed like this Atsumu could have been from a dream: half cast in shadows with bright eyes set on Hinata. He stared at him.

“What—what are you doing here?”

Atsumu shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “I know it’s not ’til next week, but wanted to come see you for your birthday.”

His birthday? Was it the middle of June already? Hinata meant to say something, but he was honestly still stunned. Atsumu was here? They’d talked not even a whole day ago. How long had he been planning for this, and how had he managed to keep this secret to himself the entire time? When Hinata’s silence stretched on, Atsumu’s expression turned sheepish and uncertain. And there were few things Atsumu loathed more than being uncertain. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly.

“Sorry. I know you’re busy. Just thought it’d be a good surprise, but maybe I shoulda told ya beforehand. If it’s a problem, then you don’t need to…”

Atsumu’s words faded out of focus. It was finally clicking: _Atsumu was here._

“But y’know, sometimes I wanna make sure that you’re doin’ okay out here for myself, so you can’t blame me for—mmf!”

Hinata jumped up and flung his arms around Atsumu. Without even waiting, he leaned up to kiss him square on the mouth. He didn’t even care that he had to stand on his toes, or that Atsumu’s stubble was scratching bright up against his upper lip. All of it was perfect. Even better than that: it was real. So he kissed Atsumu until they were both breathless, and then some more after that. It felt like he would never get his fill of this, but then Atsumu’s hands came down to his thighs. He was hoisting Hinata up into his arms and carrying him into the bedroom.

“You’re very impressive,” he said, kissing Atsumu’s ear.

Atsumu snorted. “First real thing ya say and it’s so you can talk down to me, huh?”

Hinata only listened with half an ear, too busy nuzzling the side of Atsumu’s neck and taking in his scent. He inhaled deeply. Like apricots and detergent.

“What’re you doing?” Atsumu asked, kicking the door closed behind them.

“Smelling you.” Hinata did it again, and the scent triggered memories of watching Atsumu in his tiny bathroom in Osaka, dabbing his cologne onto his wrists and behind his ears. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of Atsumu’s neck. “Hi,” he whispered, past the sudden lump in his throat.

“Hey, Shouyou-kun.”

“I missed you,” he managed to say.

Atsumu paused before putting him down on the bed. Hinata wasn’t unforthcoming, but neither was he particularly demonstrative. Getting up and choosing to be with someone every day was all the demonstration that he needed, and it seemed like Atsumu was okay with that. But he couldn’t deny that Atsumu’s presence here now cracked him wide open inside.

“I missed you—”

Atsumu kneeled down on the bed and kissed him—sweet, hard, full of feeling. Hinata grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him back just as good. Then as if there had never been any distance between them at all, Atsumu lay down on the bed next to him and opened his arms in invitation. Hinata smiled and climbed on top of him. Their lips met again, but this time, their kisses were heated. Hinata licked Atsumu’s lower lip and felt him gasp and open up—for him, because this was still his. Atsumu’s tongue was soft where it pressed against his, slick, hot friction that made him shiver. Atsumu sucked on the tip of his tongue, and he groaned.

“Feels really good in your mouth,” he said when they broke apart.

Atsumu looked up at him, eyes and lips shining. “Are you gonna fuck me?”

Hinata would have laughed, but Atsumu’s question was so earnest. Rather than amusement, he could only feel arousal. So he grasped at Atsumu’s face with one hand, held him in place so he could thrust into the ring of his lips. Atsumu whimpered and his grip tightened on the back of Hinata’s shirt. His breaths came out hard through his nose as Hinata fucked his mouth. All of Hinata’s fondness for him became a rapidly-building hunger as he tasted Atsumu’s mouth again and again.

Hinata pulled back and brushed his thumb over Atsumu’s lips. “Sweet,” he murmured. “Of course I’ll fuck you—just like I fucked your mouth.”

“Oh.” Atsumu shivered. Any remaining resistance he may have been harboring fell away, the entire line of his body relaxing beneath his. There was only this needy thing in front of Hinata, ready to accept whatever he gave him.

Hinata started by pressing kisses to his jaw. Atsumu sighed and bared his throat to him without prompting. He couldn’t be blamed for being a little overcome at the sight of Atsumu like this. It spurred him on to grip Atsumu’s hair and tug. Hard. Atsumu moaned, and then Hinata really couldn’t help himself. He bit into the meat of Atsumu’s shoulder, yanking on his hair at the same time.

“Shouyou!” Atsumu cried out. “Yeah, yeah, use me. Fuck, I need it!”

Hinata’s entire body heated at those words. He hastily shoved up the hem of Atsumu’s shirt and bit him again—first along his clavicle, then down his chest. It had been so long since he’d gotten to hurt Atsumu, and he wasn’t too ashamed to admit that it felt good. Really fucking good. Every one of Atsumu’s whimpers made his pulse ratchet up. He pressed down on a particularly dark bruise with his finger and was gratified when Atsumu only shuddered. Normally he was a lot more difficult than this, but he’d gone all but pliant under Hinata’s touch.

“Wow,” he said, laughing. “You’re not even trying to move away. You’ll do anything I want you to right now, won’t you?”

“Yeah, so what?” Trust Atsumu to sound petulant even while having pain inflicted on him. It would have been more effective if his pants weren’t starting to tent. Hinata reached down to palm at Atsumu’s dick through his pants.

“So, I like that. You should keep being good.”

Then Hinata bowed his head and took one of Atsumu’s nipples into his mouth. Instead of using his tongue, he just sucked the nub to hardness. Did the suction hurt? He hoped it did. Judging from the way Atsumu arched beneath him, it was just on this side of painful.

Atsumu gasped out, “Shouyou, do you gotta?”

Hinata hummed and didn’t let up, just kept sucking while Atsumu squirmed. He rubbed Atsumu’s dick more purposefully, before he pushed down the waistband of his pants altogether. Only to discover that he had neglected to put on any underwear. Hinata paused. He ran his fingers through the dark curls of Atsumu’s pubic hair and felt where it was soft and a little bit damp. So he’d washed himself not that long ago. The novelties continued to grow. Atsumu’s eyes unglazed a little. He frowned.

“What? What? Why’d you do that?”

“I just think it’s interesting how you don’t have on any underwear, Atsumu-san.”

Hinata couldn’t be sure, but there was one way to confirm his suspicions. He ran his fingers along the cleft of Atsumu’s ass. Atsumu immediately yelped and jerked away.

“Uh, okay, before you do that,” Atsumu started. “Remember that it’s been like eight months and I figured, y’know, this way we can get to the good part…” His mouth was running again. It was his nervous habit, including looking away to his right. Ah, that was more like it. Hinata did like to watch him struggle a little before giving it to him good.

It turned out that there wasn’t much of a struggle. Atsumu’s eyes clenched shut and he fell silent as Hinata lifted one of his legs and sank his fingers in between his ass cheeks. They brushed up against warm slick and the loosened pucker of Atsumu’s hole.

“Shit,” Hinata breathed.

He felt a little lightheaded as he repeated the motion. Just to make sure. But no, there it was: the unmistakable sensation of lube smearing under his fingertips. He let out a shuddery breath.

“You really made yourself at home here, Atsumu-san. Did you get that impatient waiting for me?”

“No! I explained it to ya already!” Atsumu’s eyes opened a little and his cheeks had turned bright red. Hinata was starting to harden in his pants.

“Did you? I was distracted by how much of a slut you are.” He rubbed the outside of Atsumu’s hole before circling inside the rim. Atsumu whimpered. “How long did it take you to clean and stretch yourself out for me? You must have really wanted to get stuffed with my cock.”

He imagined Atsumu kneeling right here on this bed, fingers working himself open while he waited in anticipation for Hinata’s return. His fist clutching at the blanket and the quiet gasps he always made when the burn of the stretch was too new and foreign. Hinata pushed a second finger to Atsumu’s hole and felt his rim give way to the intrusion without much resistance.

“Wow.”

“God, fuck off, you self-satisfied fuck,” Atsumu moaned, voice thin.

Atsumu must have really worked hard. If that was the case, then it wouldn’t do for Hinata to neglect him here, would it? He stroked Atsumu’s cheek with his clean hand.

“Atsumu-san, I’m going to fuck you.”

Atsumu’s mouth opened, but then he closed it and nodded. Hinata smiled. He pulled his hand away and went to get the lube. Faced with the contents of his bag of sex toys, Hinata remembered that he had no condoms on hand. He turned to Atsumu.

“Did you bring any—oh.”

In that short time, Atsumu had taken it on himself to kick off his pants and position himself on his elbows and knees. Hinata took a moment. Or two. He may have held onto the edge of his dresser for support. It was difficult to say because the next thing he knew, he was pushing down his own pants and grabbing at his dick with a lube-slicked hand.

“Did I bring what?” Atsumu asked.

What? Hinata had to still his hand for a moment to think. Oh, right. “Condoms.”

Atsumu shook his head. “No.”

At that, Hinata let go of his dick, straining and ready for Atsumu’s hole as it was. He took a deep breath and put a hand on Atsumu’s thigh. “Uh, I don’t have any either. Maybe I can just finger you or use a dildo until we can get some from the—”

“Um, you can do it without one, right?” The tips of Atsumu’s ears flushed, his shoulders bunching up together in embarrassment.

Up until that point, Hinata had been restrained. A little rough? Maybe. Kind of proprietary? Okay, yes. But the important part was that he’d been patient. All of that flew out the window now as he yanked Atsumu back by the hips and poured lube onto him, straight from the bottle. He tossed aside the lube and wasted no time pressing the tip of his dick inside Atsumu’s hole. It twitched around him, a vein pulsing hard just inside his rim.

“Shit, shit.” Hinata shuddered. More, he needed more. “Can I push in more—”

“Yeah. I told you to use me! Fuck, why are you suddenly bein’ all delicate with me and shit?”

Hinata didn’t even answer before he did just as Atsumu said. He slid the rest of the way into the tightness of Atsumu’s ass until their thighs were flush against each other’s. Atsumu’s head fell forward, his whole body trembling.

“Shouyou,” Atsumu moaned.

Hinata pulled out some and pushed back in, then did it again with less hesitation. He started to fuck Atsumu in earnest, and the smooth, slick skin inside was just enough friction on his cock. Atsumu’s hole was stretched out wide around him, taking it every time Hinata thrust into him. As prepared as Atsumu was, it couldn’t have been easy. Still, he didn’t complain. It didn’t seem like he was thinking about much of anything as he cried out Hinata’s name over and over. Hinata sighed heatedly. He’d needed this. He hadn’t even thought about how badly until now.

“Your ass is so sweet, Tsumu.” He slapped Atsumu’s ass and watched it bounce with the impact. Atsumu responded immediately by sticking up his ass further into the air for another hit. Hinata smacked him again.

“Yes! Shouyou, yes!”

The pain seemed to be driving Atsumu wild. If only he were on his back, then Hinata would have tortured his nipples until they were swollen and tears formed in the corners of Atsumu’s eyes. As it was, he settled for dragging the blunt ridges his nails down Atsumu’s back. He scratched deep enough to leave a line of welts on his skin. Atsumu threw his head back and began rocking back onto Hinata’s cock. How dirty. The sight of Atsumu desperate and shameless like this had Hinata on the brink. He reached forward and gripped the hair at Atsumu’s crown. Atsumu keened.

“Stay still, I want to dump my load inside you.”

Atsumu tried to nod. “Okay, Shouyou, whatever you want.”

Was he just saying things like that to get Hinata excited? Sweat dripped down his neck; the room felt too warm even though it was a seasonable winter afternoon. All because of Atsumu. Hinata got three more thrusts in before he couldn’t hold on anymore. He groaned out “Atsumu” before he came in a rush, bursts of his cum spilling inside Atsumu. Some of it dribbled out of Atsumu’s red, loose hole when he pulled out. Hinata pushed it back inside with his thumb.

“Cute,” he murmured. “Hold onto that for me, okay?”

Atsumu actually clenched his hole, trying to hold the cum inside as he was told. Hinata would surely pass out at this rate. He laid Atsumu down onto his back and was greeted by Atsumu’s half-hard cock. His cheeks were sex-flushed, eyes still bright with anticipation. In spite of how he’d fucked him just a few moments ago, Hinata was struck with longing for the sweetness of his expression. He leaned down and kissed Atsumu on the lips.

“Touch me,” Atsumu said.

“Yes, okay.”

Hinata poured out lube into his hand and grabbed the base of Atsumu’s dick. He worked the whole length of him. Atsumu hardened in his grip, and then it was the simple, familiar motion of corkscrewing his fist. Hinata tightened his fist and Atsumu’s hips bucked up; his head tossed on the pillow.

“Feels good.” He bit his lower lip, eyes clenching shut as he began fucking up into Hinata’s fist. The bedsprings creaked beneath them, daylight was dwindling outside, and they were only the two of them in the confines of this room. Just as they always had been. Hinata rubbed his thumb over the sensitive part of Atsumu’s cockhead. Atsumu whimpered. “Need to come.”

Hinata swallowed hard and nodded, even though Atsumu’s eyes were still closed. He followed the pace of Atsumu’s thrusts to give his cock the friction he needed. The wet sound of the lube squelching and Atsumu’s heavy breathing were also strangely dear to him. Hinata watched him carefully as he gave one final thrust and his cum spilled over Hinata’s fist, down onto his stomach. Atsumu’s brow was furrowed, mouth open wide to let out an unreserved moan. Hinata stroked Atsumu’s cock until it was spent.

Atsumu fell back limp onto the mattress, chest rising and falling rapidly. Hinata stared down at his hand, then at Atsumu’s softening cock against his thigh. There was cum all over his stomach and some had even gotten into his pubic hair. No doubt he’d complain about that later, but for now, he was too wrung out to think about that. The thought made Hinata smile as he grabbed tissues to clean off his hand and Atsumu’s stomach. Next was washing the remnants of lube on his hands.

By the time he came back from the bathroom, Atsumu had caught his breath and had taken off his shirt, too. Hinata looked at the purpling bite marks he’d left on him earlier in the afternoon, before he climbed onto the bed next to him. He threw an arm around Atsumu’s middle and sniffed him again. There was sweat mixed in with the fading scent of apricots now. He giggled.

“What?” Atsumu croaked.

“You smelled like apricots before, but now you smell like a sweaty apricot.”

Atsumu snorted. “The hell’s a sweaty apricot?”

“You’re a sweaty apricot.” Hinata couldn’t stop touching Atsumu everywhere he could—his shoulders, his waist, up the grain of his sideburns. Now that the heat of the moment was over, it seemed surreal that Atsumu was here next to him. “When did you decide to come?”

“Uh, like a month ago.”

“You managed to keep a secret for a month?” he asked, incredulous.

“You don’t gotta sound so impressed! I know how to keep secrets!”

Hinata repositioned himself, laying his head on Atsumu’s chest so he could properly look at him. “You accidentally told Aran-san about how your brother liked him.”

“That was one time!”

“And you told Omi-san that I thought his herbal teas tasted like a cat’s butthole.”

Atsumu blew air out between his teeth. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I managed to keep it a secret ‘cause I wanted to surprise you.” Then there was a long pause, and his expression went vacant like he had started to think about something else.

“What is it?”

Atsumu’s mouth twisted uncertainly. “I fuckin’ forgot your present.”

“Huh?”

“It’s in Osaka! On the kitchen counter!” Atsumu lamented, voice loud. He dragged a hand down over his face. “I left it there so I wouldn’t forget and I still forgot!”

Hinata knew his distress was real, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. The empty spaces of the apartment felt full with Atsumu’s presence, effortlessly large and buoyant no matter the time or place. His heart ached for how long it had been since he’d last felt it for himself.

“It’s not funny!”

Hinata petted his hair soothingly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s not because you’re funny. I just—I just missed you a lot.”

“Oh,” Atsumu said. “Well, that’s okay, then.”

It was simple to rile Atsumu up, but just as simple to pacify him. Hinata kissed the tip of his nose. “It’s all right even if you forgot the presents. Just use them for yourself.”

“Fine. It was still a good surprise, right?” Atsumu smiled, the boyish one that made Hinata’s insides turn to goo without fail. It lit up his entire face with good cheer.

Hinata leaned up and cradled Atsumu’s face in his hands before kissing him softly. “It was. Just seeing you here is the best present.”

Atsumu’s hand came over his and he squeezed it reassuringly. “Happy birthday, Shouyou,” he whispered.

And it really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Atsumu. This is a spiritual companion to [better than birthday cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855532), wherein I wrote about Atsumu's birthday for Hinata's birthday. I had to do this for the symmetry.
> 
> For those wondering: Atsumu got into Hinata's apartment by acting real cute and clueless, and also in need of great help with the property manager and showing off his many (platonic) selfies with Hinata as proof of their friendship.
> 
> Title is from "Hit the Back" by King Princess.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/catspizzas).


End file.
